


MTMTE/PMD Crossover ficlet

by SkyloftianGoddess_Hylia



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Arceus is a Good Friend, Feels, Gen, In which Skids gets amnesia (again), PROTECT THEM, Poor Rung, Skids is surrounded by literal children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyloftianGoddess_Hylia/pseuds/SkyloftianGoddess_Hylia
Summary: In which Skids wakes up with amnesia (again), in a new body, and meets some new friends.(AKA Lost Light 24 gave me feels, so I wrote this.Also, there's some Rung/Skids, but it's not a major part of the story.)





	MTMTE/PMD Crossover ficlet

_WHu-_

With a gasp, the being jolted up, alert and wary. His surprise was quickly replaced by confusion: where was he? Who was he? He ransacked his brain.

 

Okay, he could remember three things: 

1- His name was Skids.

2- This was not his first time having amnesia, if his lack of alarm at not having memories was anything to go by.

3- ...This is  _not_  what he normally looked like. What in the Pit  _was_  he?

Skids took stock of himself. He couldn't remember what he'd looked like before, but he knew that it was  _not_  like this. For one thing, he had  _paws_. And a  _tail_. And  _fur_. He didn't have those before. He also didn't have this weird energy-feeling thing, either.

 

"Hey mister, are you okay?"

Instinctively, he leaped to his feet, bringing his hands (paws) up into a fighting stance. 

 

A small fluffy brown fox stared at him curiously. 

"Oh good, you're awake!" The brown fluffball chirped.

Skids blinked. Then blinked again, his mouth hanging open. This cute fluffball was _talking_.

"Hey, close your mouth before you catch flies!" The fluffball snapped. "What's your name, Mister?"

"Skids."

"Nice to meetcha, mister Skids! I'm Oslin! What's a Lucario like you doin' all the way out here in the Wilds?"

Skids blinked. Lucario? Wilds? He opened his mouth to ask, when a loud screech rang out, and a feathery missile skidded to a halt a few feet from them.

"Sorry about that! I was trying to fly, but I fell out of my nest and accidentally caught the breeze. Oh yeah, my name's Luminara! What are your names?"

Oslin and Skids blinked and exchanged a confused glance. Skids felt a weird sense of deja vu (white and blue flashed through his memory), and smiled confusedly. His smile quickly turned mischievous.

"I'm Skids, this is Oslin, and we were about to go on a trip to see if we can get my memories back. Want to come?"

"Wait, what?"

"That sounds _awesome_! Heck yes, I want to come!"

 

 

 

Meanwhile, from his perspective outside of reality, Arceus watched this new trio.

_You're right,_  he said after a moment.  _They might make a good team, if they get to know each other._ Beside him, the former Autobot therapist Rung faded into existence.  _How did you know they would be?_

"Call it intuition," Rung said softly. A sad smile crossed his face. "Thank you for letting me do this. It makes me happy to see Skids alive and well." His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "It's what he deserves, after everything."

_You loved him, didn't you?_  Arceus asked. Rung didn't answer, but his expression said it all. Arceus softly lifted his hoof and placed it on Rung's shoulder as a comforting gesture. Rung jolted, but didn't pull away.

"I assume you've had the same experience?" Rung asked the Alpha Pokémon. Arceus nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. It's not an easy thing."

_It never is._  The two of them stood there silently.  _I can let you go down there and talk, if you want-_

"No, it's quite all right. Skids has a second chance for happiness." Rung looked at the image of Skids and his new friends. "I don't want to take it away from him or confuse him." Arceus nodded.

"As much as I want to stay, I need to go back. Unicron's trying to destroy Cybertron again, and I need to be there on standby just in case." 

_Of course. Take care of yourself, Primus._

"Thank you, Arceus. You do the same. And please, take care of Skids for me." With that last request, Rung dissolved into white light, retreating to his own corner of the Multiverse.

Arceus regarded Skids and his new friends, who were now traversing a Mystery Dungeon.  _That I can do, old friend. That I can do._

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Light 24 destroyed me.  
> Arceus, MTMTE in general destroyed me.
> 
> Skids, Oslin, and Luminara go on to eventually become a very renowned and skilled Exploration team called Team SOL. Everyone thinks their team is made with the first letters of their names, but no, they have awful luck.  
> They're Team "Shit Outta Luck."  
> (If you're curious, Oslin becomes a Glaceon, because the Fighting/Ice/Flying trio isn't as well known as the Grass/Fire/Water or Psychic/Dark/Fighting Trios.)
> 
> (Also, Rung's not dead because Primus is a fragging Multiversal Singularity. If he dies, so does the Multiverse.  
> After making the Matrices in LL24, his physical form dissolved, and he went back to being said Multiversal Singularity.  
> LET ME HAVE THIS MY FEELS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED ENOUGH.  
> He's also dealing with his feelings for Skids pretty badly.
> 
> Meanwhile, Arceus is the terrifying Lovecraftian creature who is both Outside Context to the entire Transformers Multiverse, and a supportive friend.)
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize if this is terrible. I'm just having Feels and this is my way of coping.


End file.
